FwPCMH10
is the 10th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 59th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Plot ''Nagisa couldn't be any happier as her class leaves for it's trip to the Cake Factory. But will an attack from a villian threaten to ruin her good time? '' Synopsis Nagisa has been waiting for days for a school field trip: one where the class gets to visit a Cake Factory and take a tour. She is very excited, since they will get to try the various cakes, and maybe even get to help out a little; just to see what it is like. On the way to their location, she and Honoka spot Hikari. She promises to make a cake for Hikari, in hopes of making her happy since she always seems to be so alone. While on the bus, Nagisa thinks about Viblis and the fight from recently. Viblis was very powerful and actually came very close to defeating them. However, she doesn't think very long over it - as they have arrived to their destination. Brimming with excitement she runs out of the bus while commenting the scent from the location. During the trip, everyone is forced to wear a cloth hat and seemed to have a lot of fun. They were excited to get to cook and bake, with their teacher explaining everything, from the directions to the recipe. As they point out that the girls could make a cake for someone, Nagisa thinks about Fujipi. She imagines him trying the cake she made and giving her a thumbs up for such a great job. As they learn about making cakes and it's shape, Hikari is shown to be riding with Akane and discusses her feelings of being alone. As the girls continue to bake their cakes, Viblis is shown to be there to check and see if the Pretty Cure have arrived. As everyone works, Nagisa ends up working faster and faster, messing up her cake. Then, as everyone tries their cakes upon finishing them, Nagisa and Honoka use this time to search for a Heartiel; since they had seen it while out on the floor. As the girls run, Mepple comes by to tell the Cures there is trouble. At the same time, Hikari turns into Shiny Luminous, having been alerted by Pollun. The girls spot each other, just in time for a Zakenna to appear. Nagisa and Honoka transform and together, they fight the Zakenna as Shiny Luminous aids to help them defeat it as all three of them attack with Extreme Luminario. Right after the end of the battle, Harmonin makes herself known to Pretty Cure. With everything back to normal, the girls resume eating their cakes. Nagisa gives Hikari the cake she promised, and while the Mascots aren't that crazy for it, Hikari compliments the wonderful taste - which makes Nagisa happy. Main Events *The Cures and Seekun track down Harmonin and she joins the other Heartiels. *Nagisa is shown to still have a crush on FujiP. Characters Cures *Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Hikari Kujo / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun, Harmonin Villains *Viblis *Uraganos *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Fujimura Shougo *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Mori Kyoko *Koshino Natsuko Trivia * Kyoko and Natsuko, the fake Pretty Cure duo from FwPC14 appear again in this episode. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes